A Tale of Dragonfire
by Dragonfire Lillybet Windsor
Summary: Harry meets a real life princess


Hi my name is Dragonfire Lillybet Winddsor and that's right you guessed it I'm a member of the british royal family. My parents were the prince and princess of England but they died when I was little in a fire so they sent me to boarding school in the USA. Now im sixteen and I have returned to England so that I can be in the debutante ball and everyone can know that I am a princess. As I look in the mirror, I can see that I have long curly black hair with natural highlights, and sparky green eyes. My ballgown is a perfect sparkly pale pink with matching shoes from calvin klein that highlight my slim physiqu. I am also wearking blue silk underwear which is really sexy only nobody can see it cos my dress is covering it. My skin is flawless, and my nose is perky but not upturned and also quite straight.

Suddenly they call my name in hall. Oh no! I am late! Its time for me to go and dance in front of erveyone cos I'm a debutante and this is the debutante ball. As I go out, I can see everyone's expectant faces. "DRAGONFIRE LILLBET WINDSOR!!" the announcer shoutes. The crowd gasps. Of course, nobody knew there were another princess! They thought that Beatrice and ujenie were theonly ones! I heard whispers of "shes so beautiful" as I crossed the wooden dance floor to wear my partner stood. Hew as a good lookin man about 6 feet tall with brown eyes and blonde hair. We started to dance and I could hear whispers of admiration from the crowd. I dance really good, almost as good as fred astair and I can tell that the crowd agrees with me.

"hello" my parter says as we start dancing. "hi" I replied then he said "I am blake" "I am dragonfire" I said. "Wow that's a really pretty name," he replied."

"I know" said I, "I heard you're a princess" blake said, "yes I am". Then the dance was over. Sadly I walked to my seat with the other girls, who had all been staring enviously at my gorgeous dress and perfect dancing.

One of the girls tapps me on the shoulder, "hi I'm Hermione granger" she says. She is very pretty, with long brown curly hair and browny green eyes, "youre a very good dancer," "Thankyou I said smiling, "I didn't see u dance but im sure your really good as well" "Thanks. I didn't know there was another princess" she said interested, "my parents, the prince and princess of England died when I was little so I got to go to boarding school in America" "Oh really I go to boarding school too" she said smiling "My schools name is Hogwarts, its really special" "Oh my grandma the queen told me about that school" I replied "it's a magice school".

"Yes! But Shhhh!" Hermione whispered pressing a finger to her lips. Then I said "don't worry im starting Hogwarts after summer! Dumbledore said I can go there instead of Eton" "oh okay" Hermione replied, "as youre sixteen that means we'll be in the same year. But u don't know any magice!"

Yes I do!" I object,"I went to salem witching school in USA, I was top of my class. And I speak 8 languages, including troll, gobbldiguk, mermish and elvish" "Wow, looks like I have competition" said Hermione smiling.

LATER

When I arrived at Hogwarts iinstantly felt at home. It was really nice, like a realy castle fit for a princess. I got put in Gryffindor with Hermione granger and we became best friends. I was particularly interested in her friend harry.

When I met harry I noticed instantly that he was really really really good lookin, even better lookin than blake. He was tall and muscly with dark messy hair and sexy green eyes that looked into my soul.

We sat next to each other in all our classes, even though Ron didn't like me and tried to pretend that I was stealing his books. This made harry and hermioone stop being friends with him so we were the new three best friends and ron had to hang out with Neville all day instead.

One day harry invited me to go to the forbidden forest for a walk. As we entered I felt very scared by harry took my hand and said "don't be afraid" and suddenly I felt better. When we had been walking for felt like hours, harry suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. I felt very happy because I knew itmeant htat he loved me. "I love you" he said as we stopped kissing. "I love youtoo" I replied.

Suddenly a shining light blinded us. It was Voldemort! He grabbed me, and even though harry tried to stop him he knocked me out and carried me away. Everything was black. When I wake up I was in a dark room that smelt really horrible but I couldn't see anything. Then there was a voice "hello dragonfire lillybet windosr!" "who are you?" I asked then the voice said "I am Voldemort and I want to marry you so I can be king" "nooo!" I shouted. I couldn't marry that monster! I wanted to marry Harry! Suddenly somebody started to beat me and I cried out in pain but tried to fight the horrible person off. "go away !" I screamed as I tried to escape. "hahahahah" came voldemorts cold voice "you will love me!!"

When I came to again I started to cry. I was going to die here! "Please Harry, come and rescue me!" I thought. Just at the minute, a blinding white light appeared, and out stepped harry, Sirius and all the other members of the order of the phenix. "Where is dragonfire?!?!" shouted harry, "you cant keep the woman I love!" then there was a duel. Voldemort and harry fought each other, firing spells one after another at each other and then Voldemort said avadakedavra only harry used a reflecter speel that made it go back at Voldemort and voldermort fell over dead.

"hurray my hero!" I cheered as harry grabbed me in a huge hug and kissed me.

LATER

When we got back to hogwats my grandmother the queen was waiting for me, "dragonfire lillybet windosr! What mischief have you been making?" she said, "one was very worried!" "Grandma it wasn't my fault voldermort kidnapped me!" "Oh no!" Grandma shouted, "well you have been a very brave girl. I just came to tell you that England voted on the next queen and they thought you should be queen."

YEARS LATER

Years later Harry and Dragonfire were the king and queen of England and they had 13 children who were loved by all.

END


End file.
